


This is Emma Frost Speaking

by Quill18, Sky_Chau



Series: Tikkun Olam - Genosha [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Emma Frost & Erik Lehnsherr Friendship, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Gen, Genosha, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Podfic, They friends, not shown on screen but they do co-parent, shes just salty at him right now lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Chau/pseuds/Sky_Chau
Summary: In which Emma Frost disparges Magneto for excluding women from the Gensohan nude calender. (Which is being sold to raise money for the devastating wildfires in California.) SO she's gonna make her own fundraising calendar.
Series: Tikkun Olam - Genosha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412305
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	This is Emma Frost Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:  
> Writer/Quill18/EelWaffles:  
> Fic/Art Tumblr: https://quill18fandom.tumblr.com/  
> Tikkum Olam - Genosha Project Website: https://quill18.weebly.com/
> 
> Voice Actor and Editor:  
> Sky-Chau  
> https://sky-chau.tumblr.com/

Sound File: [https://drive.google.com/file/d/1i-wivn-qVKKEhDEhPa-qVVVcdc70ZWj1/view?usp=sharing ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1i-wivn-qVKKEhDEhPa-qVVVcdc70ZWj1/view?usp=sharing)

(Voice file, doesn't fully follow transcript)

"Citizens, Residents, and Visitors of Genosha,

This is Emma Frost speaking. Your beloved Neighborhood Ambassador and Liason to the Education Department. As we all know, my work in the education system is to ensure its in harmony with Genosha’s diverse cultures and powersets to prevent anyone from being left behind. And further more to ensure that the women of the country are uplifted and empowered to become the leaders of tomorrow. 

We will leave behind the sexism and sexual repression of humanity in the past where it belongs. That the men, both human and mutant, will know their place is in supporting the women in their lives. I repeat in Not hindering, not claiming to know whats best for us, not protecting us while they hamstring us and leave us in the kitchen, _T_ _HEY WILL RESPECT US AND OUR DECISIONS AS THEY SHOULD_

_AND SO FAR, MAX EISENHARDT, MAGNETO, OUR_

_EMPEROR_

_HASN’T GOTTEN THE MEMO._

The mutant nude fundraising calender to cover funds for the devastating wildfires in California... is men only. Trans-inclusive, but nonetheless our beloved Emperor….

Thinks us women are too fragile to be displaying our nude bodies. He thinks its objectifying. 

He thinks us ladies are in danger of mutant fetishization and that the men should guard our honor. 

WELL I HAVE SOME NEWS FOR YOU PEOPLE OF GENOSHA

_WELL, NEITHER I OR ANY OTHER WOMAN WAS CONSULTED BEFORE HE DECIDED TO MAKE IT MEN ONLY_

_So this is a call for any woman of age, both cis and trans, who wants to display themselves!_

_WE ARE IN CONTROL OF OUR OWN BODIES._


End file.
